Slender: The Lost City
by SimTeXa
Summary: This is a shorter horror story based on the creepypasta "Slenderman", and the video games based on these. This story is 2 years old, and was originally meant as a school project. The story might contain minor grammatical errors, and if it does, please tell me and I will fix them.


**Slender: The Lost City**

I had been interested in Slenderman since I was 10. All those stories about the tall man in the suit with no face my dad used to tell me. He thinks I'm too old for that now, that its just fairy-tales about stuff that's not real. Both my dad and my mom think I should try finding a job instead. Yet I still can't stop looking for him. Once, when I was 13 I thought I saw him in the forest when I was on the way home after I had been to a cinema, my mom and dad first joked with me like if they would believe me, saying wow, how exiting and other stuff like that. But deep in I knew they would never believe me.

I had gotten a tip by an anonymous person at a Slenderman fan-site. He said that he had seen Slenderman at a fence area close to a town named Gruesburg in Alaska, but I knew my parents would never let me go there if I said why I would go there. Instead, I said I finally had found a job, in Alaska. We live in Florida, so it's pretty far away. But my parents were pretty desperate to find me a job so they finally agreed with letting me go. We waived goodbye and I took the first flight to Alaska. It was summer, so it was not snow or very cold. But compared to Florida, it was still terrible. The nature was beautiful although, with tall mountains and deep pine forests. I could already imagine how slenderman could hide among the dense trees.

I booked a hotel in the town; the hotel was made for tourists and had open fires in the rooms and reindeer heads hanging above them. I went to bed, I was tired after the flight and wanted to gather my powers a bit until next day. I dreamed a strange dream that night, All I saw was static, like from an old television, I heard an old mans voice mixed up with static. He said: "Gruesburg is not real, Gruesburg is not real", several times louder and louder and the static also got louder. Then he screamed; "The page, the page!" and then I saw him, slenderman, just a close up of his face for a second. I waked up all sweaty and my heart was beating like if I where to run a marathon. At first I thought about going back home, but the dream was just a dream, dreams feel so real right after you have dreamt them. I went up; the time was early so I watched some television. Something strange then happened, the screen started to cover with static and I heard the sound of static I went forward to the TV and tried pressing some of the buttons, nothing happened, The static got louder and the screen more covered up, and then it happened, Slenderman, his face again just like in the dream! The screen went black and I was shaky as hell. I sat for several seconds unable to remove my wide-open eyes form the black screen. Now I was sure slenderman was here…

I walked to the hardware store next day. The man in the store was short and had a grey beard and a red checkered shirt, just like a lumberjack. He asked me what I wanted with a sad voice. I stopped for a second, in bare terror, that voice, the voice of the man in my dream, this and the TV made me understand, that I was in the right place. I bought a multi use pocket knife, a flashlight and a rope. I placed them all in my backpack and walked out, I heard the man mutter "poor bastard".

The fence was not far away. On the fence was a sign, just a regular sign saying authorized personal only, but someone had written "Gruesburg is not real" on it. I climbed over, but fell on the climb down. I must have passed out because when I waked up it was dark. I lit my flashlight and walked up to a large tree, there was a note on the tree… It said the same thing as the written text on the sign, "Gruesburg Is not real". I took the note and started to walk away. I came up to a trailer, on the trailer was another note, it said something different… It said: Always watches, no eyes, and a picture of Slenderman on it… I took that one too. I noticed how a deep fog had filled the forest I looked into the fog, and then! I saw a tall man, in a suit and with fingers like branches reaching down the ground and some other black things moving behind him… I stared at him, my eyes felt weird and I started loosing my vision, and I heard that static sound again... I covered my eyes with my arm. I remembered that you can only get taken by the Slenderman if you looked at him. The static sound disappeared and I took the arm away and opened my eyes. I looked into the fog, but there where only trees, and a couple of stones. I turned around. I shouldn't have done that… He glared at me with his empty face, and did not move other than the slow swaying of the long black outgrows on his back. I wanted to look at him, but I knew that looking at him would mean my death. I turned around and started running, I didn't hear any steps from him but when I looked behind me he stood there. I kept running, and came up to a fence I pulled in the fence but could not climb up. There was barbed wire in the top. I stood still and listened. It was all quiet all I heard was the slow wind of the forest and my own heartbeats.

Slowly, I turned around and opened my eyes, I didn't get that surprised this time, but I still was terrified of that horrible face, it was dawn and I could easily distinguish all the details in him. The outgrowths moved and he twisted his faceless head against by left hand. I looked down at it. I never had time to place the second paper in my backpack. He probably wanted it back. I moved my hand towards him. I loosed my vision for a second and I heard the static sound, and then the paper was gone. I looked at my empty hand and then at his face. He stretched his unnaturally long left arm towards a building that stood up to the fence. One of his thousand long fingers stretched even longer towards it, he was pointing, he was letting me go. I slowly turned against the building and walked a few steps, and then I ran as fast as I could. I ran out through the building and out to an open field. I looked back, he was gone. The field was large and flat, only with a few spots with taller grass, but no stones or hills. At both sides of me I saw tall mountains in the distance; I had forgotten that I where still in Alaska. There was a gravel road leading from the fenced area towards a town I could see far away. I started walking along the road, fearing for my life that HE would follow me. But he did let me go, so why would he keep chasing me? He could easily have killed me back then when he had me pinned up to the fence.

I recognized the city, it was Gruesburg… A sign stood beside the road at the entrance to the city, it said "Gruesburg, population: 0" This scared me, it reminded me about "Gruesburg is not real", but I assumed it was just some prank. Then I noticed the town was quiet… And empty… not a single human… nothing. Not even any animals… But the town looked ok otherwise, not like if it had been bombed or anything… Maybe they left for some reason… but, that sign? This is definitely a work of Slenderman. I walked further in, and came across the hardware store. I looked inside, all tools and everything was regular. But I did see something, a leg, sticking out behind the disk. I tried the door. It was unlocked. I stepped inside the hardware store. There was the man, the man I saw earlier in the store. He was still alive, but unable to move. I flipped his body so he faced upwards, he then said. "Gruesburg is not real", "Gruesburg is not real" "The page, the page! And then, he stopped laid completely still. I shook his body but he was dead. I turned towards the exit, but there he was! Slenderman. He had followed me after all. I looked away, and waited for a little while and then looked back, he was gone. The door and the hole in which it was sitting were gone. All that was left was a large window … I took a sledge and crushed the window, making millions of little pieces flying all around the store.

I kept walking along the street, and came up to a wall, crossing the street, why was it there? I never visited this part of town so I didn't know what was there. There was a little space between the wall and a building. It was wide enough for me to walk between the wall and the building. I saw a bright at the end of the long passage. At the end was something I could never imagine, I was on the top of a building in construction red iron bars at each corner and a temporary roof made out of wood. I looked down, I was in Miami again, it was warm and the cars where driving far down the streets. On one side was a beach, and the large blue ocean. I looked back at the end from where I came. There he stood, with his black suit and his white face. I fell down on my knees and begged him; please take the page back, but let me go! I took out the page and laid it on the wooden floor in front of me. He looked down at the paper and then he looked out at the ocean. He once again stretched His long arm and pointed with one of his fingers down towards the ocean. He looked down at the paper, now the paper said; jump. I understood what he meant. I raised and turned around, took a deep breath and jumped.

I landed in the water; it did not hurt at all. I swam up towards the surface nearly running out of air. I heard a voice, my mom! I looked in towards the beach. There they stood, my mom and dad! I swam towards the beach. I noticed I was wearing my bathing trunks, I asked how I ended up there, and why I weren't in Gruesburg, and they said on the same time: Gruesburg is not real.


End file.
